peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 June 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-23 ; Comments *Glastonbury show. Two recordings are available the first (a) is an edited rebroadcast from BBC 6 Music, summer 2009. The second (b) is a recording of the complete original broadcast. *Son Tom turns up to introduce "Tom's Tip" but then leaves while it is being played. Daughter Flossie and her friend Zowie later arrive and describe their meeting with Louise from Sleeper. She'd given them autographs, records and photos. JP: "Fantastic, in that case we love Sleeper even more than we did at lunchtime." When asked, Flossie and Zowie give Oasis the thumbs down. *Ash had been introduced on the NME stage by Peel earlier that day. *Between live sets, JP plays a couple of tracks from the upcoming Goldie album, which he has as an exclusive - so exclusive that Pete Tong apparently doesn't yet have a copy. Goldie will be topping the bill on the NME stage on Sunday night. *The BBC engineers demonstrate to Peel that background noise from stage can be delivered inside the sound truck for the show. *Following day's festival schedule includes Zion Train followed by Dreadzone - "a combination so wonderful that I may easily vaporize and ascend to heaven." *Some tracks also available on Dat 083 (§). Sessions *Ash, live set from Glastonbury, recorded 1995-06-23. No known commercial release. *Sleeper, live set from Glastonbury, recorded 1995-06-23. No known commercial release. *Supergrass, live set from Glastonbury, recorded 1995-06-23. No known commercial release. *Boredoms, live set from Glastonbury, recorded 1995-06-23. No known commercial release. (Not included on recording (a)) Tracklisting *PJ Harvey: C'Mon Billy (single) Island *T119: The Bambam Track (Compilation CD-Jungle USA: The New Sound Of The East Coast)' (X:treme) "Tom's Tip" § *Raymond Brake: New Wave Dream (single) Simple Machines *Ash (live set from Glastonbury) #Jack Names The Planets #Intense Thing #Uncle Pat #Season #Petrol #Angel #Punk Boy #Girl From Mars #Kung Fu :: (News) *Goldie: Jah The Seventh Seal (LP - Timeless) FFRR § :: (The next section from original broadcast omitted from re-broadcast) *Interview with Dave from Radio Avalon *Johnny Hash: Pink Lunchbox (Various Artists Cassette – Don’t Fuck With The Blues ) Dishy Recordings :: (re-broadcast recording resumes) *Zion Train: Dance Of Life (LP - Homegrown Fantasy) China § #''' *Sleeper (live set from Glastonbury) #Bedhead #Pyrotechnician #Delicious #Hunch #Swallow #Inbetweener #Vegas #Alice In Vain *Cheapsuit Oroonies: Blart (Cassette - Feelin Rooti ) Oroonie Tunes § '''# *Goldie: Kemistry (LP - Timeless) FFRR § #''' *Pulp: Common People mix (12 inch - Common People ) Island '''# *Supergrass (live set from Glastonbury, full setlist from BBC site) #New One #Sitting Straight #Mansize Rooster #I'd Like To Know #Time #Alright #Odd #She's So Loose #Good Times #Condition #Lose It #Caught By The Fuzz #Strange Ones #Lenny *Kinki Roland: Industrial Waste (12" - Pollution Vol.3) Eidechse :: (The recording of the re-broadcast ends) *Boredoms (live set from Glastonbury) #Boata #Bach #Hopper #Shock City #Tan Ra #Yellow Tang #19 Bo 95 #Bubluba *Track marked #''' available on '''File d File ;Name *(a) peel_19950623.mp2 *(b) Peel Show 1995-06-23 *© Dat_083_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *d) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE235 ;Length *(a) 02:03:16 *(b) 03:00:15 *© 04:04:25 (from 02:37:16 to 03:03:16) *d) 1:32:37 (54:57-1:18:13) ;Other * (a) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to B! Please address any re-up requests to the list. * (b) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in completing this tracklisting. *© Many thanks to Max-dat. *d) Created from LE235 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 235 ;Available * (a) No longer available online * (b) Mooo * © Mooo * d) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes